


Autobot Starscream week!

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot Starscream week, Bonding, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Prompts from the Autobot Starscream week! Made by Seeking the Stars on tumblrDay 1: Optimus gives Starscream a chance to change!Day 2: Starscream saves someone’s life!Day 3: Starscream bonds with Optimus or an autobot or a human of your choice!Day 4: Megatron is angry that Starscream joined the autobots!Day 5: Either have Starscream missing Skywarp and Thundercracker or have Starscream and Skyfire/Jetfire forgive each other!Day 6: Starscream is fighting Megatron or a decepticon of your choice!Day 7: The war is over and Starscream finally gets his happy ending!
Comments: 44
Kudos: 103





	1. Day 1: Optimus gives Starscream a chance to change!

Starscream’s wings were low on his back as Optimus Prime walked him into the Autobot’s base. The seeker knew Prime was going to trade him to Megatron the first chance that they got, or at the very least let the blue fem use him as some sort of punching bag. Starscream didn’t realize he was shivering until Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder. 

“I’ve called you all here to welcome our newest member of the Autobots,” Starscream froze at the Prime’s words. Deep down he was so sure that Optimus was lying to him, but he was so happy that he was welcomed somewhere.

“Optimus!” Starscream flinched as Acree yelled, “he killed Clifjumper! You don’t know if he’ll kill us too!” Unconsciously Starscream began to shrink behind the prime and use him as a shield from the other bots.

“Acree, I know you have your doubts, but you must remember that he is also a victim of this war just as much as we are. Everyone deserves a second chance.” Optimus said as he rubbed Starscream’s back in a soothing motion.

“Prime, I know you're just trying to help,” Ratchet started, and Starscream knew there was a but coming, “but you’ve seen him betray Megatron time and time again, how do you know that he won’t do the same to us?”

“We are not Megatron,” Optimus started, “if we show trust and loyalty to Starscream, then Starscream can learn from us. He has inside knowledge that we could never get otherwise.” Starscream looked at Optimus with concern; he wasn’t so sure that the Autobots wanted to know everything that the cons kept in the dark. 

“If you want to trust him Prime, then you can do so. Just when you find a knife in your back, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” Acree huffed before transforming and heading out of the base. 

“Hey Prime, the kids are about to get out of school,” Bulkhead walked up to Optimus and Starscream, and the seeker swore to himself that the green mech was going to hit him, “But welcome to the team!” Starscream didn’t register that he was pulled into a hug until he was let go. Bumblebee let out a happy chirp before transforming and following Acree. 

“Well at the very least I can look you over,” Ratchet grabbed Starscream’s arm and started to drag the seeker over to the makeshift med bay, “who knows how good of a medic Knockout is.”

“He’s a wonderful medic,” Starscream defended his friend’s expertise, “I’ve spent more time in the med-bay than anyone else on that ship.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ratchet huffed. Optimus smiled as he watched the two interact, knowing that he had made a good decision in rescuing Starscream. 


	2. Day 2: Starscream saves someone’s life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream thought that the Autobots would be a little more responsible with their human companions.

Starscream’s wings twitched as he watched Miko, Jack, and Raf run at them from the closing Groundbridge. Didn’t Ratchet notice them leaving? 

“Prime, are the children supposed to be running towards us?” Optimus and the other Autobots looked up from their strategy meeting to see where the seeker was pointing at. 

“Of course not,” Optimus sighed, “it looks like Miko got out again.”

“Then why are the boys with her?” Starscream was starting to wonder how the squishies were able to survive around the bots. 

“Jack just wants to make sure that Miko doesn’t hurt herself,” Acree said as if Starscream were an idiot.

“Then why did he bring Rafael!” Starscream gestured at the children coming closer, “he would have been safer at the base!” 

“Screamer, you’ll get used to it. Sometimes they can be a huge help.” Bulkhead said as Starscream spotted a group of drones rounding the same corner as the kids. Without saying anything, Starscream transformed his servo and started to shoot at the drones, taking them out before the drones could get to the children. 

“What are you doing!” Acree tackled Starscream, to the ground, “he was aiming at the kids!” Optimus grabbed Acree off of Starscream and turned her to the burning remains of the drones. 

“Acree, he was just trying to keep them safe,” The Prime placed Acree on the ground before helping Starscream to his peds, “but next time please tell us before you start firing.” 

“Of course Prime,” Starscream dusted off his wings, and shot a glare at the two-wheeler, “I will keep that in mind next time.” 

“Whoa, what were you shooting at?” The kids ran up to them, and Miko started to ask questions excitedly. 

“Oh no,” Starscream picked up Miko, Jack, and Raf and placed them in his cockpit, “I will not have these three running around the battlefield.” 

“They can handle themselves,” Acree spat.

“They are children! The battlefield is too dangerous for them!” 

“Well then Starscream,” Bulkhead started to laugh, “I wish you the best of luck getting that through Miko’s head!” A loud crack could be heard as Starscream’s ejector seat bust through his cockpit and Miko gave an apologetic smile. 


	3. Day 3: Starscream bonds with Optimus or an autobot or a human of your choice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's on monitor duty when June stops by.

Starscream watched the monitor’s alone in the base, under orders of Ratchet. The medic was furious after the seeker returned to base with a broken cockpit. Starscream only smiled and said that Miko pressed the seat ejector button. Luckily the only casualties of the mission were his cockpit and a small scratch on Raf’s finger. 

“So, did I miss the party?” Starscream jumped as June came in, the seeker was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the woman come in. 

“I was unaware that there was a party going on.” June laughed at Starscream’s confusion. 

“It’s just an expression,” the nurse said as she climbed a ladder to one of the platforms in the base, “so how did you get monitor duty?” 

“Miko pressed the ejector seat and broke my cockpit, doctor’s orders until it sets in,” Starscream sighed, and June hummed. 

“She told me that you put her, Jack, and Raf in your cockpit.” 

“The battlefield is no place for children, an unfortunate lesson I learned from Soundwave.” 

“Did he have children?” Starscream turned towards June with sorrow in his optics.

“He had six, but now he only has Lazerbeak left. I couldn’t have the children have the same fate as them.” 

“Thank you for that,” Starscream’s wings shot up at the praise, “I worry about them a lot, and some of the other bots tend to think that they can do more than they can actually do.” 

“I was amazed that Prime didn’t send someone to take them back to the base,” Starscream kneeled so he was optic level with June, “is Raf doing alright? I know one of the shards got his finger when he got out.”

“He’s doing alright, I was able to put a bandaid on it. Nothing serious.” June laughed as the seeker relaxed. The nurse's phone buzzed, causing her to scowl. “It looks like duty calls.” 

“I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“It shouldn’t be, but if you see Jack tell him I’ll be home later than expected.” 

“I will,” Starscream smiled and held out his servo for the woman to step onto, “it was nice to talk with you.” 

“You too, I have another off-day next Tuesday,” June said as Starscream brought her to her car. 

“I’ll look forward to your next visit.”


	4. Day 4: Megatron is angry that Starscream joined the autobots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron will have Starscream, one way or another.

Megatron smiled as a second throne being installed next to his. It was smaller, with buckles attached all around it. To the warlord, it was perfectly seeker sized, and perfect for Starscream when he returned. Soundwave thought that the seeker would never return, but Megatron knew better. Starscream will always return to him, that was the way these things went, and the warlord had no intent on changing that pattern now. 

“Lord Megatron,” Knockout trembled as he walked closer to the warlord, “Starscream has been found.” Megatron’s eyebrow raised the medic came closer, but not close enough to reach. 

“Well then? Where is he?” Megatron and Knockout waited in silence, allowing the warlord’s anger to simmer, “out with it! Tell me where my seeker is!” 

“He was seen in Mine four, in sector five. With Optimus Prime and the other Autobots.” Knockout gulped and started to slink away, “we have reports that he arrived and left with them.” 

“I see,” Megatron stood up and the medic ran towards the door, plugging in every code he knew. Something Starscream did when he thought that Megatron was going to kill him. Luckily for the medic, he was needed alive, “you're dismissed.” The door wooshed open and Knockout ran down the hall as his spark depended on it. 

“Lord Megatron: sees that Starscream is not returning this time?” Soundwave walked out from behind Megatron’s throne.

“Oh, he will return Soundwave, and with Prime. I will teach him that there is no true escape when I take the head of his precious prime in front of him.” Megatron started to laugh, and Soundwave shivered.

“Soundwave: thinks that Starscream would never stop fighting Megatron if that were to happen.” 

“Of course Soundwave,” Megatron wiped a tear out of his optic, “if Starscream were to stop fighting, he would become boring.”

“Of course Lord Megatron,” Megatron smiled at his third in command, “now do you think that Starscream’s new throne has enough restraints? I don’t want to make it easy on my seeker when he tries to save Prime.” 

“Soundwave: can see some more spots where restraints could be.” 

“Good Soundwave,” a feral grin spread across Megatron’s faceplate, “now all we need is my pretty little seeker.”


	5. Either have Starscream missing Skywarp and Thundercracker or have Starscream and Skyfire/Jetfire forgive each other!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream watches the stars and remembers.

Earth’s sky was filled with Stars when Starscream sat atop the base. There was a time when he would have chased his trine around the sky, bathing in the glory that the stars gave off and laughing out of sheer joy. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Acree’s fists were balled up in anger as she crawled up to the spot, “this is a sacred place, and you're just contaminating it.” Starscream looked over at the two-wheeler, seeing the anger that had haunted him for so long in her optics. 

“Yelling at me won’t bring them back,” it was something that Megatron had told the seeker, but it was something that Acree needed to hear, “neither will killing me, all we can do is end the war for them.” 

“Like you know anything about losing someone, you cons only care about yourselves!” Tears pricked at the two-wheeler’s optics, and Starscream only continued to look at her. 

“Then what about Knockout and Breakdown? They’re bonded, are you telling me that they never cared about each other?” 

“That’s different!” Acree shouted at the seeker. 

“Is it though? Were you and Cliffjumper bonded?” 

“No, we were partners.” 

“You’ve said that but what makes your partnership different from Knockout and Breakdown.” 

Acree turned away and huffed, “I have no idea why I’m talking to you, it’s obvious that you have no idea what loss feels like!” 

“I thought that Cliffjumper killed my trine, I was so grief-stricken after their deaths. They were the ones to care for me after Skyfire’s disappearance.” 

“Was that the shuttle you killed?” Starscream had to bite his tongue as Acree continued her verbal attack, “I thought that the mighty air commander Starscream cared for no one!” 

“If I said I cared for anyone, Megatron would have ordered them killed!” Starscream froze as the words left his glossa. 

“Of course, that’s why and not your rancid personality.” 

“You’ve never known Megatron like I have,” Starscream got off of the ground, “he is a mech who loves to control those he deemed his possessions. I’ll let you mourn in peace, but remember you still have others that still care for you in the realm of the living.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“No, it’s a reminder.” 


	6. Day 6: Starscream is fighting Megatron or a decepticon of your choice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream faces a demon of his past.

Starscream shivered as Megatron stalked closer to him. The warlord was able to separate him from Optimus. To the seeker, the walls were starting to close in on him, and the only way out was through the one mech he never wanted to see again. 

“Starscream,” the seeker pointed his missile at Megatron, a silent threat that the warlord wanted to laugh off, “stop this nonsense and come back. You have my word that you won’t be punished… severely.” 

“No Megatron, I am free of your control!” This time Megatron did laugh out loud. 

“Oh my silly little seeker, do you really think that you’ll ever be free from me? Sure the Autobots are behind you now, but what will happen when you outgrow your usefulness to them.” Starscream was now shaking as Megatron came closer, “come back Starscream, and realize your true place.” 

“Eat slag Megatron!” Starscream fired his missiles, knocking the warlord to the ground. The seeker took the chance to run, silently hoping to find Optimus somewhere in the mine. 

“Starscream! Come back here you coward.” Loud pedfalls caused the mine to shake and panic started to set in for the seeker. 

“Starscream, are you alright?” Optimus yelled, and the seeker turned down a tunnel. 

“Optimus? Where are you?” Starscream yelled back, trying to pinpoint where the Prime was.

“Prime can’t save you Starscream!” Megatron said, and Starscream tried to run away. The seeker tripped, and the warlord started to laugh as the seeker tried to crawl away, “just stop fighting seeker, your place is under me. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be on everyone.” 

“I will never submit to you!” Starscream turned around and fired another missile. 

“You missed Starscream,” Megatron purred.

“Did I mighty Megatron?” Starscream smiled as piles of rubble fell on top of the Warlord. Optimus ran into the tunnel and quickly pulled Starscream to his peds. 

“Are you alright Starscream?” 

“Yes, I am Prime.” Starscream's wings fluttered in excitement at Prime’s worry about him, “but we should get out of here before Megatron digs himself out.” The seeker almost jumped as a rock moved from the pile. 

“I agree with you Starscream, the others are back at the entrance.” Optimus gave the seeker a smile and took off running down the mineshaft. 

* * *

Acree growled as she watched Starscream run out of the mine, but no Optimus.

“You traitor!” The two-wheeler leaped at the seeker, and pinned him to the ground, blaster glowing in his faceplates. 

“Whoa AC,” Bulkhead pulled the two apart, “calm down, we don’t know what happened.” 

“He killed Optimus, just like he killed Cliff!” Acree swung out at Starscream, and the seeker swung back. 

“I did not kill Optimus! I was defending myself from Megatron!” 

“Likewise con!” 

“Acree, Starscream, desist!” the two stopped as Optimus came into view, “Acree, I am fine, what Starscream has been saying is true,” Acree growled, and the two stopped fighting. Starscream’s wings lowered in embarrassment under the Prime’s judgemental gaze. Bulkhead smiled as he placed the two on their peds.   
  
“Aww, it looks like Screamer is here to stay!” 

“Commander Starscream!” Team Prime looked at a single drone running towards them, “I’ve come to rescue you!” 

“St-3v3, desist!” the drone stopped in his tracks, and Acree saw red.

“See he’s still working for the cons!” Acree aimed her blaster at St-3v3, only for Starscream to keep knocking off her aim. 

“Commander! Do you require assistance?” Everyone heard a loud groan come from Starscream. 

“I am not your commander anymore St-3v3, return to the nemesis and try to avoid Megatron.” Starscream waved off the drone, only for St-3v3 to come closer to the Autobots. 

“If you’re becoming an Autobot, then I will follow you. The Decepticons are lost without your leadership!” 

“Is he serious?” Acree muttered to Bulkhead. The green wrecker just shrugged and smiled.

“It looks like Screamer has a fan!” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Starscream hissed before turning to the drone, “what about your troop St-3v3? I know after the death of M-Ar7, they won’t be able to handle another loss.” 

“If we run into them, I know we can make them switch sides!” No one could blame him for his optimism. Optimus placed his servo on the drone’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to the Autobots, St-3v3.” 


	7. Day 7: The war is over and Starscream finally gets his happy ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is going to ring Bee's neck.

Starscream muttered as he made his way down the halls of the new Icon science academy, looking over essays from his students. After the war, all accounts of his involvement in the cons were erased and replaced with him as Megatron’s war bride. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but he couldn’t change it now. Though some of the Autobots from the war still treated him like he was going to turn on them and restart the war and finish what Megatron had started. 

“Professor!” A blue shuttle came running up to the seeker in a panic, “have you heard the latest news?” She stopped and panted to catch her breath, fans whirling hard. Luckily they were alone so that no one could interrupt or swarm them. 

“I have not,” the seeker tried to stay away from the state mouthpiece and focus on his job, their lies were just used to control the mass public, “what happened now? Another riot? or has the government decided to but mind controlling chips in the people and they're trying to make it look like some new fad?” It was a fact that Starscream hated the higher ups in the goverment, but most of the other mechs just chopped it up to him just being an uppity seeker. 

“It’s Bumblebee! They’re saying that he kidnapped two mechs and headed to Earth!” The shuttle almost screamed, “you knew Bee in the war, is that true? Would he really kidnap two mechs and head for Earth? Is he trying to start another war?”

“I don’t believe so,” Starscream’s wings flicked in annoyance, “there's always more to the story than what is put out.” Deep down Starscream wanted to hunt Bumblebee down and cuss him out for his stupidity. The government was still shaky from those who fought in the war, and this was something that they would use to push out the veteran's farther away from Cybertron, and burry any evidence the war had ever really happened. The slimeballs that took over after Prime’s death were exactly the ones who Megatron was originally fighting against. 

“Alright professor,” the shuttle gave Starscream a familiar smile that made Starscream’s spark ping in pain, “I’ll see you in class.” The shuttle walked off, leaving the seeker alone in the enormous hallway’s shadows. 

“Of course,” Starscream sighed and turned to look out a large window, looking at the large statue of Skyfire. Something he had protested to be installed as soon as the academy was starting to open, “please guide him old friend, Primus knows he needs it.” The seeker turned away and continued to his office, he had papers to grade and reports to file. 


End file.
